There has been a widespread use of a plate denture provided with artificial teeth and a denture base for fixing the artificial teeth thereto. As the denture base, a polymer-containing denture base has been widely used.
Conventionally, the polymer-containing denture base has been manufactured by a method of pouring a curable resin into a gypsum mold constituted of an upper mold and a lower mold and then curing the curable resin (by photopolymerization or thermal polymerization, for example).
There has been recently known a method of cutting a cured polymer (resin) with the use of a CAD (Computer Aided Design)/CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing) system, for example, and thereby manufacturing the above-described denture base (see, for example, WO 2010-058822 and Japanese National-Phase Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-521136).